Chapter 05
"HOURGLASS" Main Events * Jugo and Kankuro duel each other without knowing that neither of them is an NKC employee. Featured Duel: Jugo Sadame vs. Kankuro Turn 1: Jugo * Sets a monster. * Sets a card. Turn 2: Kankuro * Activates "Dark World Dealings". He discards "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer", Jugo discards "TB - Galan, Ruler of Freedom". ** Jugo draws 1 card thanks to the effect of "Galan". * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Dark Seeker", adding "Reverse World's Dark Invader". * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Dark Invader" via its effect. * Activates "Reversing", sending "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer" to the Graveyard and milling "Reverse World's Life Changer". * Changes "Reverse World's Dark Invader" for "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer". * Tunes "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer" and "Reverse World's Dark Seeker" for "Reverse World's Death Ruler". * Banishes "Reverse World's Life Changer" and "Reverse World's Dark Invader" for "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer". ** Activates its effect, destroying Jugo's Set "Mystical Space Typhoon". * Attacks and destroys Jugo's Set monster with "Reverse World's Death Ruler"; it was "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune", so "Reverse World's Death Ruler" is destroyed as well. * Attacks Jugo directly with "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer" (Jugo 4000 → 1100). * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Jugo * Special Summons "TB - Zacheus, Ruler of Harmony". * Activates "More Give and Take"; he chooses "Reverse World's Dark Seeker", Kankuro chooses "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune". ** Chains with "TB - Ulysis, Ruler of Ki". * Normal Summons "TB - Mateo, Ruler of Knowledge". * Overlays "TB - Zacheus, Ruler of Harmony", "TB - Mateo, Ruler of Knowledge" and "TB - Ulysis, Ruler of Ki" to Xyz Summon "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans". ** Activates its effect, swapping its name with the name of "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer". * Activates "Brave Draw", drawing 2 cards + 1 for having 1100 LP. * Activates the effect of "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans", gaining control of "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" and drawing 1 card. * Attacks "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer" with "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans". ** Activates the effect of "Honest" in his hand; "Reverse World's Chaos Bringer" is destroyed (Kankuro 4000 → 1500). * Attacks directly with "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" and "Reverse World's Dark Seeker". ** Kankuro activates his Set "Call of the Haunted", reviving "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer". *** The effect of "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer" activates. * Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Kankuro * Normal Summons "Reverse World's Dark Puppeteer". * Tunes "Reverse World's Light Sorcerer" and "Reverse World's Dark Enchanter" for "Reverse World's Life Burster". * Attacks "Reverse World's Dark Seeker" with "Reverse World's Life Burster". ** Jugo activates the first effect of "TB - Galan, Ruler of Freedom" in his Graveyard, preventing both players from taking battle damage this turn, as well as the effect of "The Noble General's Spirit" in his hand (Kankuro 1500 → 900). *** Kankuro activates "Reverse Burst", destroying "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans". * Activates the effect of "Reverse World's Life Burster" (Jugo 1100 → 600). At this point, the Duel is interrupted. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:chapters